Terrified:2
by guardianranger
Summary: Sequel to A Simple Twist Of Fate: Meet Rebecca and Riley Mitchell age 13 years old,Penny Garcia-15-Marcus-Adam Garcia-13 Mikayla Knight-7-Zoey Knight-6 and Baby boy-Francis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Author's Note:

This is the second story to A Simple Twist of Fate:

_Danielle Caine Knight was laying down in the hospital bed after giving birth to a healthy baby boy named Francis Knight born November 3rd._

_(Zoey Knight) is their adopted daughter-who is 6 years old,is loving to be a big sister to the only baby boy in the house._

_Shannon was watching Zoey her adopted sister with the rest of the cousins at Ashley's Diamond's mansion. _

_"Shannon! Can we see baby brother?"asked Zoey slowly walking into the kitchen of her cousin's home._

_Shannon,Colleen,Ashley,and Iris looked up from the kitchen table-helping their siblings with their homework-well except Ashley who doesn't have any siblings._

_Iris Mitchell's parents happen to be Camille Roberts and Logan Mitchell in the future time. Camille in the past left her twins after giving birth to them-placed them in foster care. Seeing in the future time Iris did have an older brother-Connor who never made it. I'm changing the fact that Riley and Rebecca Mitchell are Logan and Camille twins in the past time,she left them in the hospital._

_(Iris Mitchell) age 17 years old_

_Riley Mitchell-age 13 years-adopted_

_Rebecca-Becky Mitchell-age 13-adopted_

_Carlos and Stephanie King Garcia are Colleen's parents in the future time._

Colleen Garcia-age 18 years old

Penny Garcia-age 15 years old

Marcus Garcia-age 13 years old-adopted

Adam Garcia-age 13 years old-adopted

(Diamond's)

Ashley Diamond of the future time-she came to the past at the age of 12 years old-where James,Carlos,Kendall and Logan were 16 and 17 years old in the past time. She is right now 18 years old.

James Diamond didn't get married-he's still single and hoping it remains that way.

(Rocque)

Gustavo happens to a father also-too Lauren Rocque whose mother just left her on Gustavo's Rocque's studio.

"Sissy! When are we seeing baby brother?"Mikayla Knight-whose is also adopted-she's 7 years old.

Shannon looks over to Mikayla and Zoey Knight. "We will go over tomorrow give our parents some time to bond with the baby"answered Shannon.

"Bond"answered Marcus Garcia

"Yes! Bond with Francis Knight"answered Riley Mitchell age 13 years old.

"I don't see why we need a new baby in the house"groaned Rebecca-Becky Mitchell.

(Penny Garcia,Mikayla,Zoey,Adam and Riley looked at their older siblings or cousins in the face) they are shocked the way Rebecca is acting out.

"What's wrong having another baby in the house?" I'm happy"answered Mikayla.

"Hello! Uncle Kendall and Aunt Danielle are excited they had a child whose a boy this time. Mikayla and Zoey both of you were adopted in the first place-they make too much noise"answered Rebecca.

Zoey racing out of the kitchen in a flash of lightening. "Uncle James! Uncle Carlos! Uncle Logan"screamed Zoey hurrying away from the rest of the gang.

Ashley angrily gives Rebecca Mitchell in glare-walks out of the kitchen in a flash of lightening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

_Name: Riley Mitchell_

_Age:13 years old_

_Mom:Camille Roberts_

_Dad:Logan Mitchell_

_(Adopted) at the age of 10 years old-when Logan finds out that he has two twins who have been in the foster home for the past 10 years of their life._

_Gender:Male_

_Eyes:Blue_

_Hair:Dark Brown_

_Favorite Hobbies: Reading,Biking,Soccer and Swimming_

_Favorite Foods:Mexican and Chinese_

_"Rebecca! How could you say that to Zoey? She's 6 years old doesn't understand"exclaimed Penny Garcia-whose 15 years old_

_Riley Mitchell stares at his twin-he's one minute older. "Let's hope you don't get into trouble,don't want to be here when that does happen"answered Riley walking out of the kitchen._

_Ashley is calming Zoey down a little bit."Zoey! Uncle Kendall and Aunt Danielle will always love you no what happens"answered Ashley._

_Zoey had tears coming down her face._

_(Logan wasn't there) was at the hospital so he doesn't know what happen,until Riley texted him saying that Rebecca did something bad at the house._

_(James comes) walking into the game room area-sees Ashley with Zoey. "Ashley! What happen?"asked James._

_Zoey looks sightly over to James._

_Ashley looks at her dad james-of the past time. "Rebecca Mitchell said something to make Zoey cry a few minutes ago"answered Ashley._

_James groans-man he can't stand how Rebecca is treating the other kids in a mean way._

_Zoey lays her head down on-James shoulders._

_James lifts Zoey in his arms. "Where is Rebecca right now?"asked James._

_"Kitchen with the other kids doing their homework"answered Colleen walking into the game room._

_Ashley looks over to Zoey looking at her and Colleen in the face. "I know what would make you happy,how about a little bit of ice cream"answered Ashley._

_Zoey looks at James in the face for permission._

_James walks Zoey back into the kitchen._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Name: Rebecca Mitchell_

_Age:13 years old_

_Mom:camille Roberts-deceased_

_Dad:Logan Mitchell_

_(Been in foster homes for the past 10 years) until Logan Mitchell was told he had two kids who were twins._

_James comes slowly walking back into the kitchen with Zoey in his arms._

_"Uncle James! We are going to the grocery store"answered Shannon who was looking in the fridge._

_James Diamond looks at one of his nieces. "Assuming we have ice cream right?"asked James sitting Zoey down on a chair away from Rebecca._

_Ashley comes walking into the kitchen. "We have plenty of ice cream in the fridge,check this morning. Although do need to go grocery shopping soon"answered Ashley taking vanilla ice cream out of the fridge._

_Marcus,Penny,Adam and Mikayla looked at each other,then towards Ashley scooping some ice cream out into a bowl._

_"Can we have some ice cream?"asked Adam._

_James is drinking a nice cold ice tea from the fridge. "Just a little bit,don't need to get into trouble with your dads"answered James._

_"Thanks"answered Penny._

_Rebecca was about to grab a bowl for ice cream_

_(Riley had texted his dad) at work._

_(Logan get's a urgent text from Riley) he was checking Danielle,Kendall and Francis who were in their private hospital room._

_Kendall hears him groaned. "Logan something wrong?"asked Kendall._

_"Riley just texted me that Rebecca said something to Zoey. I need to get home very fast"answered Logan groaning._

_Danielle looks at her husband Kendall. "Go,Stephanie is coming shortly"answered Danielle._

_(15 minutes later)_

_Kendall and Logan come walking into the kitchen shortly_

_See their kids eating some ice cream._

_"Is there a reason why my kids are eating ice cream?"asked Kendall._

_Ashley is leaning against the counter. "You can blame Rebecca for that,she made Zoey cried"answered Ashley._

_"Rebecca what did you do?"asked Logan._

_Rebecca turns sightly towards Logan. "How do you know about Zoey?"asked Rebecca._

_Riley is standing there. "I texted dad at work,to let him know what's going on-instead of him finding out later"answered Riley._

_Rebecca glares at her twin. "Do you want me to get into trouble?"asked Rebecca._

_"Rebecca you gotten yourself into this mess"answered Colleen._

_"Uncle Kendall! May I take Zoey to the grocery store?"asked Ashley_

_Kendall nods his head_

_James goes with the girls._

_Minus Rebecca and the two boys who were finishing their homework upstairs._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:

Name:Zoey Knight

Age:6 Years old

Adopted:

Hair:Dark Brown

Eyes:Blue

Dislikes:People making fun of her adopted family members,including Rebecca-Becky Mitchell.

(Ashley,Zoey,Colleen,Iris,Shannon,James plus 2 guards) were with the group for extra protection.

James was pushing one of the carts,while Colleen was pushing the other one incase they needed more room.

(Produce) section.

Lettuce

strawberries

raspberries

blueberries

kiwi

Red Seedless Grapes

Red Delicious Apples

Golden Apples

Oranges

Bananas

Carrots

Artichokes

Zuccuni

Squash

Tofu-3

Watermelon

Mangos

Basil

Onions

Sweet Potatoes

Potatoes

lemons

limes

pears

peaches

(Aisles)

Peanut butter-creamy and chunky

ketchup

mustard

hot peppers

chips-different flavors

pretzels

chocolate chips for baking

cakes mixes-lemon flavor, and mable fudge

cases of water-2 cases

buns

bread-wheat

cookies

pasta

cereals-lucky charms,honey nut cherrios,chex,peanut butter cereal,cinnamon toast crunch and etc.

(seafood) and meat

Chicken

Salmon

Crabs

Ground Beef

(Dairy)-frozen section

Yougurt-peach,strawberry and blueberry flavors

sour cream

eggs-6 cartons

milk

soymilk

shredded cheese

feta cheese

ice cream-snickers,soy delicious,peanut butter cup,butter pecan,mint chocolate chip and etc.

(Medical) items

Stayfree Pads

Topcare Pads

Medicane-cold municex

Allergy Pills

Cough Drops


End file.
